Diamond in the Rough/Transcript
The Next Steps Osman's Request *'Osman:' Hmm, the ransom message the kidnappers gave you concerns me. *''Diamond in the Rough is fully voice-acted and features atmospheric music and effects. We suggest that you turn your sound on in order to get the most of it. '' *'Osman:' Please get Ozan and meet me back up in the vault. There is something I need you both to see before you get it into your heads again to steal the Kharid-ib. Will you do this? It might get dangerous... **'Accept Quest' ***'Osman:' Excellent. My guards inform me that Ozan is back loitering at the foot of the palace steps. **Not Right Now Ozan *'Ozan:' I'm sorry I slipped away after the emir's death. Had to clear my head, you know? Got myself officially reacquainted with Al Kharid – they have some tasty kebabs at Karim's. *'Player:' Osman told me to pass on that your past actions are forgiven, and that you're welcome back as a citizen of Al Kharid. *'Ozan:' Really? Even after all that business in the palace? *'Player:' Nobody blames us for the emir's death. Apparently, it was a long time coming. Osman knows we were trying to do the right thing. In fact, he says he's got something to show us. *'Ozan:' You think maybe he's come up with a plan to rescue Prince Ali? Then lead on! Let's go talk to him! The Vault *'Osman:' I am wholly convinced your aim has always been to rescue Prince Ali, and that you were only trying to steal this diamond in order to pay his ransom. But I caught you in the act. And that was just as well, for – if you recall – the first part of the ransom message says to 'follow the path of the sun'. *'Ozan:' '...into the lion's mouth' Yes, I remember it. *'Osman:' Forget that second part for a moment – I don't know what that alludes to. What I do know is that 'the path of the sun' is somehow linked to the Kharid-ib... The REAL Kharid-ib. *'Player:' Are you saying this one on display is a fake? *'Ozan:' I've handled enough precious gemstones to know that's a real diamond! *'Osman:' True enough, but it is still not the real Kharid-ib. And if you had succeeded in stealing this fake, you would not have been able to find the prince. By getting you to follow this path of the sun, the kidnappers ensure that they are delivered the real diamond. There is no way to even find Prince Ali without taking the Kharid-ib, let alone rescue him. *'Player:' So give us the real diamond – we'll go save him! *'Osman:' I shall not dishonour myself or the emir's memory by disobeying his last order. *'Ozan:' Then why tell us all of this? *'Osman:' Because I understand how you think, Ozan, and I did not want you to attempt another theft... especially if all you ended up with was the fake. *'Ozan:' Wait, is it that you don't want us to steal the diamond at all, or just not the wrong diamond? *'Player:' And, hang on, who put our rope to the roof back in place? *'Ozan:' Is this how spies ask for help? *'Osman:' I'm not asking you anything. I'm not telling you anything. And I'm certainly not helping you to steal anything. Are we clear on that? *'Player:' As clear as swamp tar. *'Ozan:' I don't suppose you can also NOT tell us where the real diamond is? *'Osman:' Hmm, what I can tell you is that placing the heavy weight on the diamond display triggers an alarm, which is how I caught you before. So maybe you should just keep hold of it... *'Ozan:' Right... the heavy weight... And what would happen to someone if they were to steal this diamond? *'Osman:' Let's just say that your banishment was a lenient sentence. Whoever steals the diamond best not return to Al Kharid without it. *'Ozan:' Right. Of course. You're a crafty one, I'll give you that. I see how it is you became spymaster. You'd make for a great thief. *'Osman:' Indeed. And you a great agent. Now, I shall lock this vault, and it shall not be opened again until the prince is safely returned. And remember: I was never here, this conversation did not happen. Good luck to you both. *'Ozan:' Come on, we've got to move fast. Grab the heavy weight again, then let's get out of here. If you've got any questions, we can talk once we're out of Al Kharid. For now, just trust me. Leaving the City Leap of Faith *'Ozan:' We can't go down the ladder – it's too far to the next roof, and there are guards posted on the gate there. Maybe we could jump for it – there's a cart against the bank's south wall that could break our fall... and maybe our legs too... but we don't have much choice. *'Ozan:' This is going to be fun! *'Ozan:' Can we go again? Okay, this 'path of the sun' has got to be in the desert somewhere, so let's head around the back of the palace to Shantay Pass and get out of here. Something Strange *'Shantay:' Where are you taking me? *'Ozan:' Excuse me? We're not taking you anywhere. Me and my friend here are heading into the desert. *'Shantay:' I do not wish to go there – I'm scared. *'Ozan:' Like I just said we're the ones going, not you. *'Shantay:' Please, take me back home. *'Ozan:' Right... I think you've had too much Sun, effendi. You just stay here in the shade. *'Shantay:' ... Oh, er, hello, effendi. I'm sorry, I did not see you there. How can I help you? Are you heading into the desert? *'Ozan:' Yeah, we just said... *'Shantay:' Here, I insist you take some supplies. *'Ozan:' Really, you don't have to... *'Shantay:' It is done, effendi. *'Ozan:' Er, thanks... I think. The Path of the Sun The Open Desert *'Ozan:' Well, that was weird. Did it seem to you that Shantay was acting weird for a moment there? *'Player:' Yeah, one moment he seemed really scared, then he got all confused. It was like talking to two different people. *'Ozan:' You don't think something was controlling him, do you? Like what Keli did to those mercs back in Draynor? *'Player:' No, for one thing his eyes weren't glowing. Oh, and he didn't try to kill us. *'Ozan:' Yeah, I guess. It was still weird, though. Let's just press on. *'Ozan:' Ah, take in that air – the open desert. Smells like adventure... and maybe just a hint of ugthanki dung. So, did you have any questions before we continue? **'Player:' did Osman really just help us? ***'Ozan:' Basically, yeah. He's sneaky, that one. You have to read between the lines of what he's saying. I guess that comes with the turf when you're a spy. He made it pretty clear he agreed with us about using the diamond, the REAL diamond to return the prince. But also that he's not officially supporting us, because of his orders from the emir. So he told us what we needed to know, then turned a blind eye. Taking none of the risk, but no doubt all of the glory if we succeed. **'Player:' What's going to happen to us? ***'Ozan:' Right now, it's like we were never caught, except that we didn't steal a fake diamond. So we'd be fine to go back to Al Kharid now... though we really should continue on and save Prince Ali. I'm thinking once we've retrieved the Prince, I'll steal the diamond back somehow and we can return them BOTH to the palace. That way, no one but us and Osman will ever know it was gone. ***'Player:' And if you can't get the diamond back? ***'Ozan:' Then I get branded a traitor of Al Kharid, and can never return on pain of death. Good times, huh? It's situations like this that make it all worthwile. ***'Player:' Would that be true for me too? ***'Ozan:' Nah, you'll be fine. Osman's smart enough to lay all the blame at my feet. With my reputation, that shouldn't be too hard for people to believe. **'Player:' Why did we steal the heavy weight? ***'Ozan:' Osman plain as said to not put it on the diamond display, but to keep hold of it. And thinking about it, it's a typically devious Kharidian trap... Hide things in plain sight, tempt you with a shiny decoy, and then throw in some nasty deathtraps just for laughs. It's the number one cause of death for professional tomb raiders, you know? Also, I don't know if you've read it, but the lore of the diamond has it that one of the nine ambassadors swallowed the diamond to steal it. ***'Player:' So the real Kharid-ib was INSIDE the heavy weight the whole time? ***'Ozan:' Exactly! At least, I think so. We should find out for sure before we go any further. **'Player:' Let's keep going. ***'Ozan:' Alright, let's crack open that fat little ambassador and see what we've won! Hello, beautiful! ***''A high-pitched screeching sound fills the air as you free the Kharid-ib. '' ***'Ozan:' Did that screech come from the diamond? Well, that's new. I guess Osman wasn't kidding about this diamond showing us the way... ***'Player:' How is a sundial going to help us? ***'Ozan:' I dunno, but it's got a carving of Het's face on its base – he's the desert god those scales back in the palace vault were modelled on. This is definitely the right place to start! *'Ozan:' Nicely done! What did you do? *'Player:' I rotated the bit on top of the sundial to point at the symbol of the man. *'Ozan:' You mean Het. Het sundial, Het symbol. That simple, huh? That beam of light coming out the sundial must be our 'path of the sun'. I guess that means we follow it. At this rate, we'll have the prince released before the day is out! Let's go! The Bandit King *'Ozan:' Look, there's the sundial, but... something's off. Let's get closer. *''The Kharid-ib makes a shrill noise. '' *'Bandit king:' Why won't you take me back home? *'Ozan:' What? That's not a very bandid-y thing to say! *'Player:' Ozan, I don't think it's the bandit doing the talking – it's like what happened with Shantay. *'Bandit king:' Turn back now, take me back to the palace. *'Ozan:' Oh my gods, it's the diamond! The Kharid-ib is talking to us through him. *'Bandit king:' Take me back or you will die. *'Ozan:' We'll see about that! *'Bandit king:' ... What? Who are these two? Kill them! *'Ozan:' I can't believe it – the diamond's trying to get us killed! *'Player:' Are you sure? It might just be trying to warn us. Maybe we should just turn back... *'Ozan:' And leave the prince to die? If we don't rescue the prince, Menaphos will start up the war again – how many innocent people will die then, just so a shiny rock can sit on its pedestal? Just because it can talk, doesn't mean it's alive. *'Player:' Well, when you put it like that... we should continue on. *'Ozan:' We should hurry and fix this sundial. *'Ozan:' That's two! Looks like the next one is north-west of here. The rumble seemed muted this time, somehow... Let's go! Beneath the Surface That Sinking Feeling *'Ozan:' Hey, is that the base of the sundial? Where's the sundial itself? Let's take a closer look. *'Player:' What is it? *'Ozan:' Oh, it's just the same piece that was broken off the last sundial. But where's the sundial itself? It should be here. *''The Kharid-ib lets out another shrill burst. '' *'Ozan:' That's enough out of you, diamond! We're not turning back! I've got a bad feeling about this... Hang on, it's more of a sinking feeling... Quicksand! This is great! I've never been in quicksand before! *'Player:' You're happy about this? How exactly is this great? *'Ozan:' It'll make for a more exciting story when I retell it. *'Player:' But aren't we going to die? It's quicksand! *'Ozan:' Nah, quicksand's not that dangerous if you know how to escape. *'Player:' And how do we do that? *'Ozan:' Just get your legs up and lay flat – make yourself buoyant. *'Player:' Er, I can't move. *'Ozan:' Er, it's not working... Why isn't it working? This isn't right! This isn't how quicksand works! Not real quicksand! *'Player:' Okay, we need to try something else. *'How will you try to escape?' **'Reach for the cactus.' ***'Player:' I can't reach it. **'Grasp for the rock.' ***'Player:' Its' too far away. ***'Ozan:' I can't reach it either. **'Lasso a nearby ugthanki.' ***'Player:' I...can't...move... ***'Ozan:' Neither can I. **'Call for help.' ***'Player:' Help! Someone please help! ***'Ozan:' Anyone! We're over here! **'Do nothing.' ***'Player:' I'm still sinking! ***'Ozan:' I don't know what to do. *(After 4 options) *'Ozan:' Nothings' working. We can't get out! This can't be how it ends... Leela! She'll never know that I- *'Player:' Ozan! No! It can't end like th- *''You fall through the quicksand into a small cavern. As you fall, the Kharid-ib falls out of your backpack. '' *'Ozan:' Argh, my leg! You okay? We got lucky. IF there hadn't been this cavern underneath, we'd have drowned in that quicksand. But not that lucky. I saw the diamond fall out of your pack when you landed... and I think I saw something scuttle away with it. *'Player:' You don't think it was trying to escape on purpose, do you? *'Ozan:' It's just a diamond. If it could move by itself it wouldn't need us to take it home. Also, I didn't see where that sundial bit went either. But at least we found the third sundial! Could you look around and see what you can find? I landed on something hard; I've hurt my leg. I need to rest up for a moment. Circling the Problem *'Ozan:' Find anything? *'Player:' Nothing yet. *'Ozan:' Having fun there? *'Player:' These tunnels are too dark, I keep getting turned around. *'Ozan:' What am I sitting on? It's really uncomfortable... Oh, hehe. Um, hey, over here. I, um, found that missing sundial piece. I absolutely wasn't just sitting on it, honest. Well, the sun's not gonna shine on it there... All fixed! Over to you. *'Ozan:' I didn't feel a rumble that time... Hmm, maybe the next sundial isn't so close, or it's because we don't have the diamond. But hey, at least the sundial lit up one of the tunnels! *'Player:' Can we trust this sundial, though? It's not on the surface where it's meant to be. *'Ozan:' Probably not, but there's only one tunnel lit up. We'll just have to hope it leads us to the diamond. **(If female character) ***'Ozan:' Ladies first... **(If male character) ***'Ozan:' Wisdom before beauty... Tunnel Talk *'Ozan:' Don't go fast! My leg still hurts. Just need to walk it off. I'll be fine. It's totally not just numb from sitting on that sundial piece for long. *'Ozan:' *shh* Can you hear that? What is that noise? *'Ozan:' And that smell? Urgh! *'Ozan:' I think it's getting darker too. *'Ozan:' Looks bad, sounds bad, smells worse... *'Ozan:' But we need that blasted diamond back! *'Ozan:' I can just make out a tunnel ahead. The Kalphite Nursery *'Ozan:' I can't see a thing! With that noise and that smell, I'm almost glad. Aiee! My shin! ... Err, what did I just step in? ... Hang on, I think I can feel a torch... No, that's definitely NOT a torch. Sorry about that... ... Ah, but THAT is. H-hang on, almost got it... ... Dung kalphites... Why did it have to be dung kalphites? ... Any one of these kalphites could be rolling the diamond around! It's a needle in a haystack! Well, a diamond in some, er... yeah. I mean seriously, come on. We're up to our eyeballs in- *'Player:' *shh* *'Ozan:' I know, I was just about to say we're in some really deep- *'Player:' *shhhh* *'Ozan:' Are you SHUSHING me? *''You can faintly make out the diamond's telltale sound. '' *'Ozan:' Ah, you're right! You're a genius! I can hear the diamond! We can use the noise to figure out which dung ball it's in! We should be able to see it sparkling too! *'Ozan:' Hey, I think the diamond noise just got a little louder. Look for one that's sparkling! *'Ozan:' A sapphire? Well, it's not a diamond, but it's a promising start. *'Ozan:' That one dropped an emerald! Look for another one that's sparkling! *'Ozan:' A ruby this time! We're making our way up – the next one's gonna be our diamond, I can feel it! *'Ozan:' There it is! You've found the diamond – quick, grab it before these little bugs roll it away again! Teamwork Saved by a Friend *'Ozan:' Hey, great. That must have been the fourth sundial rising! And look! It's made a hole in the ceiling. It's too high to reach, though... Any ideas how we can get out of here? *'Leela:' Hello? Is someone down there? *'Ozan:' No way! Is that you, Leela? *'Leela:' Ozan? *'Ozan:' Sure is! We're both down here. *'Leela:' You two need a hand? Hang on, I will lower a rope. *'Ozan:' Thanks, we'll be up in a second... *whispers* Before we head up, can we keep what happened on this little underground detour between us? *whispers* You know, what happened down here stays down here. Leela doesn't need to know. *'Player:' I could do with not knowing myself. *'Ozan:' Haha, yeah, me too... so let's just get out of this dung heap – see you topside! *''After spending so long in the darkness of the Kalphite Nursery, it takes your eyes a while to readjust to the bright desert sun. '' *'Leela:' Over here! Up to Speed *'Leela:' What is that godsawful stench? *'Player:' You wouldn't believe us if we told you. *'Ozan:' Let's just say you don't wanna go down there; it's no cave of wonders. *'Leela:' Alright... In which case, what news from my father? Is he sending help? *'Ozan:' We are the help! But he at least sort of gave us the Kharid-ib... *'Leela:' What do you mean 'sort of'? Do not tell me you stole it! *'Ozan:' Well, technically... *'Leela:' I do not believe you! You will never change! *'Player:' It's not that simple, Leela. Things in Al Kharid got... political. *'Leela:' I sent you to my father for help, and this is how you go about it? *'Ozan:' This was his idea! Leela, listen: the emir is dead. *'Leela:' What? What did you do? *'Ozan:' Why would you assume I did anything? He's been ill for ages and his heart just gave out. *'Leela:' Oh, and that just coincided with your visit, I suppose? *'Player:' Yes! It wasn't Ozan's fault, Leela. Please, cut him some slack. *'Leela:' You are right, I'm sorry I snapped. Maybe you should tell me the whole story... *''Ozan tells Leela about the events in Al Kharid and your journey through the desert. He glosses over most of your detour through the Kalphite Nursery. '' *'Ozan:' There's one other thing – the diamond... it's more than just a diamond. It' s been... talking to us, trying to get us to take it back to Al Kharid. *'Leela:' What? Do not be silly. I grew up in the palace – if it were more than just a diamond, I would have known or heard about it. It is probably just your guilty conscience talking... or heat stroke. But you have nothing to feel guilty for. My father had no right to manipulate you like that, but that you did it anyway, even knowing what you might lose if things go wrong – that's very... selfless of you. *'Ozan:' Easy there, princess – you'll give me a bad reputation. *'Leela:' You cannot just take the compliment, can you? Anyway, I am glad you're both here. Truly. *'Ozan:' Now, let's have a look at this sundial... *'Player:' Aww, this one's broken too! *'Leela:' Not to worry! I saw this bit fall off when it rose out of the sand. Here, let me... Fixed! From the sound of it, this should be the final sundial for you to solve. Final Destination *'Ozan:' Okay, that's the last of them! It's pointing south-west. *'Leela:' What was next? The lion's mouth was what the ransom note said, right? *'Player:' What could it mean? *'Leela:' If I remember, there used to be an old temple to Amascut out that way. Amascut's animal aspect is a lioness, so perhaps that's what it means. *'Ozan:' Yeah, that could be where Keli is holding the prince. Let's just hope we don't run into Amascut too. There's only room for one power mad, control freak of a lady in this kidnapping. *'Leela:' You do mean Lady Keli by that, right? *'Ozan:' Of course! *'Player:' What's the plan when we get there? *'Ozan:' Well, Keli knew about the path of the sun thing, so she's not giving up Prince Ali until she has the diamond in her hands. So I guess we'll just have to give it to her... but that doesn't mean we can't get it back once the prince is safe... *'Leela:' It's not much of a plan... but I suppose it is all we have got. *'Ozan:' So, let's go! The Lion's Mouth Showdown *'Lady Keli:' Well, well, well. This feels familiar... *'Ozan:' If you've hurt the prince, I swear I'm gonna k- *'Leela:' Ozan, don't! *'Lady Keli:' I see you have trained him well, Leela. *'Ozan:' ... Fine. Let's just get this over with. *'Lady Keli:' Anyway, to business. Do you have the heart? *'Ozan:' Yes, we have the diamond. Hand over the prince. *'Lady Keli:' The diamond first. *'Leela:' What makes you think we trust you to hand him over once you have it? *'Lady Keli:' What makes YOU think you have a choice? Give it to me! *'Will you hand over the diamond?' **Yes. ***'Apep:' Please, no! Don't give me to her! ***'Leela:' What in the world is...? ***'Ozan:' It's the diamond again – it's talking through Apep. ***'Leela:' By the gods, it really does talk! ***'Will you hand over the diamond?' ****Yes. ****No. *****'Lady Keli:' Do I really have to start making threats again? I will kill him! The diamond – now! ******Yes. ******No. *******'Lady Keli:' So be it... Apep! Kill the prince! *******'Leela:' No, wait! You cannot. *******'Lady Keli:' That's your final warning. Say no to me again and I won't just kill him – I'll kill all of you! *******'Heru:' I'm scared! She'll kill us all. **No. *'Player:' What do I do? *'Ozan:' I don't know! *'Leela:' Just do something! *'Lady Keli:' I grow tired of asking! If you won't give it to me freely, I'll force you to! *'Apep:' You can't make me! *'Heru:' I want to go home! *'Lady Keli:' Silence! *'Apep and Heru:' ... *'Player:' I... I can't stop her, she's too... powerful. *'Lady Keli:' Finally! After all these centuries... it's mine! *'Leela:' Er, centuries? *'Lady Keli:' In some ways, I've been after this heart since the day I was born. *'Ozan:' Enough with the evil monologue, lady. You've got your damned diamond, now hand over the prince! *'Lady Keli:' And now that I hold it in my hands, it's so small... so hard... so cold... That explains so much. *'Ozan:' Hey, Keli! Quit with the crazy! Just give us the prince! *'Lady Keli:' Crazy? You dare call me crazy? I am beautiful! I am powerful! *'Ozan:' Hey, don't get me wrong. I'd be the first to admit you're pretty statuesque... but you're one camel short of a caravan, and the whole psycho kidnapper thing really damages your appeal. Now give us the prince! *'Lady Keli:' I'll pop your limbs from their sockets! I'll strip the flesh from your bones! I'll devour your SOUL! I'm not crazy! I am a goddess! I AM AMASCUT! *'Leela and Ozan:' Amascut! *'Amascut:' Zoll? Something. Heru! Apep! Kill these fools. *'Apep:' Looks like the lady wants you all dead. *'Heru:' Yer, dead! *'Ozan:' Hey, Apep – nice eyepatch. I can see why you wear it; it's to make your friend over there look half as ugly, right? *'Heru:' Hahahahahaha- Hey! Take that back! *'Leela:' We should do you a favour and put the other eye out... and maybe cut off your nose and ears too. *'Heru:' Grrr! *'Apep:' Sticks and stones, 'princess'. *'Ozan:' Hey! Only Ozan gets to call me that! I mean, I AM NOT A PRINCESS! *'Heru:' Yer, stick 'n' stone! *'Player:' Well, come on then, Stick and Stone, let's fight! *'Ozan:' That's those two thugs taken care of. *'Leela:' Come on, we should free the prince. Farewell for Now *'Prince Ali Mirza:' Thank you, my friends. I am glad you have come to my rescue... but you should not have given her the Kharid-ib. I cannot believe my father would have allowed it. *'Ozan:' About that. I'm, er, I'm not sure how to put this... *'Prince Ali Mirza:' He is... dead? *'Leela:' Oh, prince... you are right. It was his heart – I am so sorry we could not rescue you sooner. *'Prince Ali Mirza:' It is okay, Leela. He has been ill for a long time. He has been preparing me to succeed him as emir... but one can never be prepared for the death of a loved one. *'Leela:' Then we should waste no time. We must get you safely home. *'Ozan:' Yes, you three should definitely do that. It's been an honour rescuing the prince with you, my friends. *'Player:' You're leaving? But we've just rescued the prince! *'Leela:' We would not have got this far without you. *'Ozan:' That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Leela. But I cannot return to Al Kharid until I've reclaimed that diamond... somehow... from a goddess hell bent on destruction. A 100% crazy, perpetually angry, scarily vengeful, bona fide goddess... Hey, if nothing else, it'll be a challenge, right? Should be fun! *'Player:' Good luck with that! *'Ozan:' And good luck to you, my friend. I'm certain we'll bump into each other somewhere down the path. And when I return the diamond, maybe you'll stop being so hard on me, eh, princess? *'Leela:' Oh, Ozan. *'Ozan:' See you around. *'Leela:' *sigh* We shall see... I hope. Come on prince, it is time to go home. Bittersweet Victory *''You, Leela and Prince Ali make an uneventful journey back to Al Kharid palace. '' *'Osman:' Well, congratulations are in order. You have safely returned Prince Ali home. That is, Emir Ali not that he has succeeded his father. He'll prove to be a strong leader for Al Kharid. *'Leela:' It is not all good news, father – we lost the diamond. *'Osman:' No, Ozan lost the diamond. *'Player:' You can't just blame that on Ozan! *'Leela:' That is unfair and you know it! He only did what you asked of him! *'Osman:' I did not ask him to steal the diamond. In fact, I told him not to. That was his choice. *'Leela:' No, you manipulated him into doing what YOU wanted. Just like you do with your agents! Just like you do with me! *'Osman:' Keep your voice down, girl. Ozan knew what was at stake. He chose his path and must take responsibility for his actions. Perhaps if his thieving skills were as good as he thinks, he'd have brought the diamond back with you. *'Player:' It wasn't that simple! *'Leela:' We were up against a goddess! Amascut was behind this whole thing! *'Osman:' In this game, you have to be prepared for anything. *'Leela:' Well, I refuse to play your 'game' anymore. *'Osman:' You will do as you are told and return to your area in Draynor! **(If Missing My Mummy was completed beforehand – playing the quest having already completed the old Prince Ali Rescue and progressed in the desert series) ***'Leela:' No, I am going back to Senliten! We are doing some actual good out there! ***'Osman:' Leela, please... ***'Leela:' I am leaving. Amascut and Menaphos are plotting gods-know-what. She has to be stopped... *''Meanwhile, deep in the Kharidian Desert...'' *'Amascut:' Ah, Jabari. What message does the emir have for me? *'Jabari:' None anymore, my lady. My mission was a success. Osman was suspicious of me from the start – no surprise there – but he was so distracted with the kidnapping I had free reign of the palace. A tiny dose of poison in the emir's nightly incense did the trick. They believe his death to be of natural causes. *'Amascut:' Excellent. I may need your skills as an 'ambassador' again in the future. *'Jabari:' The payment was also delivered. *'Amascut:' Ha! He thinks it his salvation, but it will be his undoing. *'Jabari:' Did you get the heart, my lady? *'Amascut:' I almost didn't. That beetle-brained fool, Scabaras, almost ruined things. But he's poked his head out of the sand now. I'll deal with him soon enough, and then nothing will stand in my way... Return to Menaphos, attend the pharaoh. I have business here. *'Jabari:' Yes, my lady. I live to serve, and serve to live. *'Osman:' Ah, Leela... That girl becomes more like her mother every day. She'll come around, she always does. Anyway, as I said before, congratulations are in order. You have shown yourself to be a most efficient agent, and for that you must be rewarded. Indeed, I may have more work in future for someone with your ability... Transcript